battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Raider Recruit
| armor defense = | game file name = s_raider_recruit_player }} Overview The Raider Recruit is a promotional soldier unit that was first made available for the week of September 21st, 2013 (through the 28th), for Nanopods at the Barracks. The promotional mission, Dawn, gave players a chance to try these units out against enemy Raiders. Note that SP earned by the Recruit during this mission is only permanent if the player has already purchased and fully trained a Raider Recruit. The Raider Recruit has a giant pool of Health, along with Armor on top of it, as well as exceptionally high defense and dodge. The is interesting because it functions simply as added since it does not offer any damage reduction of any kind. In fact, it takes more damage from -type, just like its base . In a way, enemy units with -type attacks will invalidate the Raider Recruit's advantage of high health and armor. The Raider Recruit starts off with three attacks at their immediate disposal. The Angry Fists weapon requires that the Recruit be placed on the front line, but will attack an entire column and ignores Blocking units, inflicting high damage. The -type damage type is interesting in that many units have little to no resistance to it, and in some cases, take more damage from fire (e.g., Mammoths). However, with such low Offense, it will tend to miss targets completely. The Rocket Launcher's Vehicle Shot is only intended for Vehicle and Air units. Compared to cannon attacks typical of most Tanks, this attack has higher accuracy, yet for a dedicated "anti-vehicle" attack, the lack of critical bonuses, or any critical for that matter, makes it more of an attack option to use while waiting for the Angry Fists attack to come off of cooldown. During its limited time release on the week of Sep 21st, 2013, this unit costs as much as a Mega Tank, and while both are Blocking units, the Recruit lacks the damage-reduction of tank armor, making the unit less suitable as a damage sink. Sniper shots tend to rip the Recruit up because they lack -type damage resistance and are a Soldier unit type. The Recruit was originally touted as "Veteran-like" in that they have similar HP, Defense, Dodge and promotion bonuses in those areas. However, the Veteran is cheaper, has a lower PvP unit value, and its attacks are more focused as opposed to the Recruit's spread out damage. Without any critical bonuses, the above-average promotion costs, and high cost makes this unit a tough sell. Attacks Rocket Launcher= }} |-| Angry Fists= }} |-| Cannon= | attack1 = }} Statistics | pc3 = | pc4 = | pc5 = | pc6 = | reward2 = | reward3 = | reward4 = | reward5 = | reward6 = | uv = 30; 37; 42; 47; 51; 56 }} Cost Updates 3.0.3.1 Patch * Added, for a limited time: Sep. 20-27, 2013. Trivia *The Raider Recruit was out for the longest time out of all of the previous events. *This unit was the first to be out for one week. * It was the jackpot prize for the 2nd Secret Vault , and the "Ultra Rare" prize and the "Super Rare" prize in the 3rd Secret Vault event. *In the 14th Secret Vault, it became the first promotional unit to be the 'Other possible units'. *It is the second raider to wear an imperial coat, the other being Tronk. Gallery File:Raider Recruit Promo.jpg|Promotional splash graphic. File:S raider recruit player front.png|Front. File:S raider recruit player back.png|Back. File:S raider recruit player icon.png|Icon. Animations Category:Promotional Category:Nano Category:3.0 Patch